


Phone Call

by stringer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringer/pseuds/stringer
Summary: Trying my hand at some Preath fanfic.This might need some edits but wanted to share.





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at some Preath fanfic. 
> 
> This might need some edits but wanted to share.

Christen: Are you going to be home later? I have had a rough day and want to hear your voice.

Tobin: I’ll be home soon - what happened?

Christen: Too much to text - call me when you get home.

Tobin: OK - I love you

Christen: XO

Tobin finishes up at the grocery store and heads back to her apartment. Once she’s put everything away and in the fridge, she heads to her bedroom to call her girl. Christen picks up on the first ring.

“Hey.” Christen answered sounding a mix of defeat and exhaustion.

“Hey - what’s going on?” Tobin replied

“...It’s nothing, I just had a really frustrating day. Nothing major, just a series of small irritations and inconveniences. None of it matters, it’s all stupid, but I just let it get the best of me today.” Christen said

“Oh..babe...I’m sorry” Tobin said “Do you want to tell me?”

“No, it’s all stupid and I feel dumb. Stupid first-world problems. How are you? Tell me about you so I can stop being irritated with myself. How was your day?” Christen said

“My day was fine - it was good actually. The sun was out which felt good. We had a really good training this morning and Horan, Sonnet and I grabbed lunch and ate at the beach.”

“Ohh, that sounds perfect!” Christen replied, feeling her mood lift.

“Guess what - we saw whales from the shore!”

“Shut up!” Christen said

“Yeah - it was dope. We could see their tails and we could even see them spray. It was so beautiful.” Tobin said

“You’re beautiful. I love you” Christen replied “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Tobin said. “You know, if you were here I’d take care of you. I’d make you dinner, and I’d give you a bath and I you’d spend the rest of the night in my lovin’ arms” Tobin said sweetly

“Ohhh I could use those lovin’ arms right about now. I could use those arms… those hands… that mouth…” Christen’s voice now a little deeper.

“Only two more weeks.” Tobin said 

“I know” Christen said longingly as she traced her fingers on her knee

Tobin could hear her exhale on the other end of the line. She knew what Christen needed. “Do you want to hear a story?” She asked?

“What kind of story?” Christen asked

“A story I made up. Want to?” Tobin asked. The two had plenty of experience making their long distance relationship work. They used texting, the phone and facetime to stay connected, physically and emotionally. They enjoyed phone sex. It turned out to be hotter than either one of them thought it would be. The last few times though, Tobin sensed that there was something missing - something not there. Maybe it was becoming a little routine. Tobin wanted to mix things up and add a little texture to their relationship.

“Sure” Christen said

“Ok, first, before we get started, tell me where you are? What are you doing?” Tobin asked

“I’m in my room.” Christen said

“Perfect” Tobin replied “Are you on your headset?”

“Ohhh, you want my hands free? What kind of story is this?” Christen teased

“Put on your airpods and you’ll find out.” Tobin teased back. She continued. “Ok, so I’ve been working this out for the past few days. OK - close your eyes. You wake up tomorrow in your bed after a really good night’s sleep. The sun is flowing through the window and you have the whole day to yourself. You take a shower that morning and use the shampoo that makes your hair smell like flowers. You shave your legs and moisturize your skin all over. It’s warm out so you decided to throw on your new linen sundress with the eyelet lace around the hem. You pull on your slingback sandals, grab your new sunglasses that your wonderful girlfriend bought you, and head out the door.”

Tobin can hear a soft laugh over the phone. She smiles to herself thinking of Christen’s gorgeous face. She continues her story

“You walk down the sidewalk and you feel good. You feel beautiful. The birds are singing and the sun is shining on your golden skin. You arrive at the train station and step into the compartment. It’s crowded and you can’t find a seat so you stand in the aisle. The train stops at a few more places along the line, more folks get on and it’s quite a bit more crowded at this point. Some of the people around you have bags and suitcases so you keep on hand on your purse handle which is slung over your shoulder and the other on the bar overhead. You can’t see anyone’s face and you can’t even see your own shoes for the crowd around you. It’s just shoulders and bags.”

“Even though it’s crowded, you don’t mind too much. You’re feeling good in the moment and happy to have a day to yourself. As your mind starts to wander, an image of us floats up to your mind’s eye, the last time we were together a few weeks ago. You remember kissing me awake. You think about the way our skin felt pressed together. You think about my hands on you. My hands traveling over your warm soft skin. Fingertips gliding down your sides, and back up.”

“Mhmmm” Christen purrs

“You can feel your skin getting warmer. You start to become more aware of your body, an ache starting to stir, deep down. You know that your nipples are getting hard and starting to ache. You don’t have a free hand, but you pull your arm in a bit, just to apply some kind of pressure to your breast. It’s good, but not enough”

“You think about my lips on the space under your ear - behind your jaw. My lips kissing you there, dragging my teeth over the goosebumps that start to emerge. You can feel my breath on you and you can hear my voice saying how turned on I’m getting just by being so close to you. You feel that stir inside of you starting to pull deeper.”

“Jesus T…. You’re good at this” Christen whispers in a low deep tone. Tobin gives a small laugh under her breath and continues.

“You try to quiet your mind and slow your thoughts. After all, you’re standing on a crowded train. As you do, you feel a soft brush down the side of your body. It was so soft, you’re not even sure it really happened. You wondered if you were so lost in your thoughts, was it just your imagination. And then it happened again, this time, the brush dipped in, ever so slightly at the underside of your breast - just where it starts to swell.”

Christen inhales sharply and Tobin continues

“On the way back up, the touch is a little braver this time, coming in even more and doing a wide circle around your breast, not touching your nipple, just a wide trace. It’s still crowded, so you can’t quite see anything when you look down. Your purse is blocking your view. There’s a small soft blow of air on the back of your neck, and the fingertip dances across your nipple, so softly. Your nipple wants more. The touch was so soft, and there’s so much fabric in between, you want more.” 

“Where’s your hand, Chris?” Tobin asks in a low tone

“It’s on my nipple” she replies softly

“What are you doing with it” Tobin asks

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Christen coos into the phone. She pauses for a moment and says “Just playing with it. Light pinches, rolling it in circles.”

“Mmmm - that sounds good.” Tobin sighs

“Feels even better.” Christen replies. Tobin can hear the smile through the line. 

“The fingers snake their way down your body again, along your side, lingering at your hip bone, down the side of your leg. You start to feel the hem of your dress being inched up very slowly. The fingers gathering the fabric bit by bit. You can’t see it, but you can feel how the air shifts on your bare legs. Now, the soft hand is under your dress, tracing up the front of your leg and back down, moving imperceptibly inward. The fingertip makes its way to the band of your underwear and slides up, bridging the band and the delicate skin to the side. Moving down, the hand gently moves to your inner thigh, coaxing your legs open just a little bit wider. You can barely move in the crowded car, but you manage to find another inch or two to the side of your foot, and you slide it over.”

“Oh God Tobin, you have no idea what you are doing to me right now.” Christen moans

“Are you wet?” Tobin asks

“Yes, I’m getting so wet.” Christen replies

“God, Christen, I could spend all day between your legs.” Tobin says with a rasp to her voice. She continues her story.

“You slide your foot over and you can feel how wet your underwear has become. Two soft fingertips trace up your underwear, one on each side of your pussy and on the way back down, the fingers shift and drag down the center, over your underwear and over your clit that is starting to throb. The fingertips continue their lazy dance over your underwear. So soft and light, almost like a tickle, while a second set of fingers find their way to your other nipple. The one that was neglected a few minutes earlier.”

Tobin can hear Christen breathing heavier on the other end of the line

“The new fingers find your nipple hard and craving attention. They pinch and tug and you have a hard time not gasping out loud on the train. It’s rougher than it was on the first nipple, but it’s exactly what you want, isn’t it Chris” Tobin says in a low commanding voice “You love it when I’m rough on your nipples, don’t you.”

“Yesss” Christen groans

“Are you going a little harder now?”

“Yesss” Christen says again. 

“Are you working both?”

“Yes” Christen gasps “Tobin - I love what you’re doing to me right now”

“I love you Christen, your voice is so hot right now, I’m getting so wet” Tobin moans back

“The hand on your breast moves off of your nipple and cups the underside of your breast as the first hand wanders to the waistband of your underwear. The fingers dip in and descend down just hovering over your wet pussy. If you could move, you’d push your hips down to force more contact, but you can’t. The fingertips are teasing you - wide soft circles, lazy lines up and down. Close, but not close enough.”

“Tobin… God” Christen stammers

“Are you touching yourself, Chris?” Tobin asks, already knowing the answer

“Mhmm... yes, you know I am” Christen groans, more breathless now

“Finally, the fingers are stronger. You can feel the side of an index finger, making slow wipes across your clit. The fingers moving up and down now, spreading you apart, plunging a finger into your wetness, moving up to circle your clit. Another finger gives your nipple a squeeze and you start to gush. The other hand applies a little more pressure and moves in tighter circles around your clit. You can feel yourself starting to get closer, you feel the lift in your stomach like you’re about to start flying. The fingers switch direction and start moving faster back and forth across your clit, flicking it back and forth quicker and quicker and quicker.”

“Oh God,,, Tobin… I’m so close… I’m going to cum so hard” Christan pleaded

“Cum for my Chris - I want to hear you” Tobin moaned

And Christen did, she came undone. The wave rose from her center to her belly, up her chest and then out of her mouth, into Tobin’s ears.


End file.
